internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Test No.2120
Australia 427 (Clarke 139, Haddin 80, Martin 3-89) and 1 for 19 beat New Zealand 295 (Vettori 96, Brownlie 77, Lyon 4-69) and 150 (Brownlie 42, Pattinson 5-27, Lyon 3-19) by nine wickets James Pattinson achieved in Brisbane what Nathan Lyon managed in Galle and Pat Cummins accomplished in Johannesburg: a five-wicket haul on Test debut to help Australia to victory. The hosts took a 1-0 lead in the two-Test series with a dominant display in the field, ensuring that Michael Clarke's record as full-time captain - he has not lost a series since taking over from Ricky Ponting - will remain intact. The second over of the day was a triple-wicket maiden from Pattinson that almost brought him a hat-trick as well, and New Zealand did not recover from the trauma of those first ten minutes of play. Through a fighting innings from Dean Brownlie and a counterattacking 36 from Jesse Ryder they did make Australia bat again, but victory for Clarke's side was a matter of when, not if, and they were ultimately set 19 runs to win. Not that the chase was without its own drama: Phillip Hughes was caught at gully for 7 when he tried to steer Chris Martin through a small gap, the ball after he was dropped at second slip by Brendon McCullum. Hughes is becoming a feast-or-famine prospect for Australia, having scored 0, 126, 9, 9, 88, 11, 10 and 7 in his past four Tests. Two strong scores in that time is a concern, although he is likely to have the Hobart Test to rectify his trend with neither Shane Watson nor Shaun Marsh expected to be rushed back from injury. David Warner struck the winning runs, a fierce pull for four off Doug Bracewell, and finished unbeaten on 12 from four deliveries, with Usman Khawaja at the other end on 0. Not that much can be taken from Warner's display in such a tiny chase, but it did complete a memorable match for Australia's three debutants. Warner took four catches, Mitchell Starc picked up two wickets in the first innings, although he became less threatening as the game wore on, and Pattinson demolished the New Zealand top order in a stunning spell on the fourth morning. Pattinson finished with 5 for 27 and, like Cummins and Lyon, his five-for on Test debut was also his first five-wicket collection in a first-class innings. Having struck before stumps on the third day, Pattinson picked up where he left off in a remarkable over that brought three wickets as New Zealand failed to handle Pattinson's fine outswing. Martin Guptill (12) got a short ball that was fended to Khawaja at short leg and two balls later, Kane Williamson sent a regulation edge to Ricky Ponting at second slip. Ross Taylor also failed to counteract the swing of Pattinson and tickled a catch behind first ball, to leave Pattinson on a hat-trick, which almost came thanks to a wonderful yorker that Ryder was slow on. Fortunately for Ryder, the ball was just a fraction wide of off stump, but Pattinson's wickets kept coming a few overs later when the nightwatchman Bracewell edged behind for 2. Pattinson had the extraordinary figures of seven overs, five maidens, 5 for 7. It was the sort of display that, combined with the emergence of Cummins in South Africa, promised a bright future for Australia's pace department. Lyon deserved credit as well for picking up 3 for 19, taking his tally to seven wickets for the match. He bowled with impressive flight and turned the ball significantly, and it was Clarke's confident use of the offspinner that ended Ryder's near run-a-ball innings on 36 when he lazily lofted to mid-off, failing to clear the infield as he intended. It was a terrible piece of judgment from Ryder, who as one of the last recognised batsmen needed to settle in for a long innings. His departure left New Zealand at 6 for 69, and it was only through Brownlie and Daniel Vettori that the visitors made Australia bat again. Brownlie was again impressive after his first-innings half-century but straight after lunch he was caught upper-cutting off Peter Siddle for 42, trying for some quick runs as his partners ran out. Vettori (17) had gone in the last over before lunch when he tried to steer Michael Hussey's medium-pace to third man and was taken at slip. Without Watson in his attack, Clarke showed a willingness to try different things, although Hussey has become something of a golden arm under Clarke's captaincy, with three wickets at an average of 15, compared to two wickets in 58 Test under Ponting. Warner even bowled an over of legspin and nearly struck first ball when Brownlie's flat pull was dropped at deep midwicket by a diving Pattinson. Lyon collected the final two wickets, including Martin caught at mid-off for his 31st Test duck. It left Australia certain of retaining their powerful record at the Gabba, where they have not lost a Test since 1988. They will head to Hobart confident: Australia have never lost a Test at the venue. New Zealand have drawn two of the three Tests they've played at Bellerive, but a more mature batting display will be required for them to avoid losing the series 2-0. None of their top five made a half-century in this game. They have four days to work out why. '''Fall of wickets: 1-44 (MJ Guptill, 10.5 ov), 2-56 (BB McCullum, 15.6 ov), 3-78 (KS Williamson, 20.6 ov), 4-93 (LRPL Taylor, 23.4 ov), 5-96 (JD Ryder, 25.6 ov), 6-254 (DL Vettori, 68.6 ov), 7-256 (RA Young, 69.5 ov), 8-259 (DAJ Bracewell, 74.6 ov), 9-290 (TG Southee, 78.5 ov), 10-295 (CS Martin, 82.5 ov) '''Fall of wickets: 1-3 (DA Warner, 1.1 ov), 2-25 (PJ Hughes, 6.1 ov), 3-91 (UT Khawaja, 27.1 ov), 4-177 (RT Ponting, 52.4 ov), 5-237 (MEK Hussey, 70.1 ov), 6-345 (MJ Clarke, 105.4 ov), 7-345 (PM Siddle, 106.5 ov), 8-374 (JL Pattinson, 115.4 ov), 9-418 (BJ Haddin, 126.6 ov), 10-427 (NM Lyon, 129.2 ov) '''Fall of wickets: 1-10 (BB McCullum, 6.1 ov), 2-17 (MJ Guptill, 8.2 ov), 3-17 (KS Williamson, 8.4 ov), 4-17 (LRPL Taylor, 8.5 ov), 5-28 (DAJ Bracewell, 12.3 ov), 6-69 (JD Ryder, 21.2 ov), 7-121 (DL Vettori, 39.4 ov), 8-123 (DG Brownlie, 40.6 ov), 9-141 (TG Southee, 45.4 ov), 10-150 (CS Martin, 49.4 ov) '''Fall of wickets: 1-11 (PJ Hughes, 1.2 ov) '''Match details *Series - Australia led the 2-match series 1-0 *Test debuts - David Warner, James Pattinson, Mitchell Starc *Player of the match - James Pattinson *TV umpire - Nigel Llong *Match referee - Andy Pycroft *Reserve umpire - Bruce Oxenford Close of play *'Day 1' New Zealand 1st innings 176/5 (DG Brownlie 32*, DL Vettori 45*, 51 ov) *'Day 2' Australia 1st innings 154/3 (RT Ponting 67*, MJ Clarke 28*, 46 ov) *'Day 3' New Zealand 2nd innings 10/1 (MJ Guptill 7*, DAJ Bracewell 0*, 7 ov) *'Day 4' Australia 2nd innings 19/1 (2.2 ov) - end of match Match notes Day 1 *New Zealand 1st innings *Drinks: New Zealand - 44/1 in 10.5 overs (BB McCullum 28) *New Zealand: 50 runs in 12.5 overs (78 balls), Extras 4 *Lunch: New Zealand - 94/4 in 25.0 overs (JD Ryder 5, DG Brownlie 0) *New Zealand: 100 runs in 28.3 overs (172 balls), Extras 9 *Drinks: New Zealand - 135/5 in 39.0 overs (DG Brownlie 14, DL Vettori 22) *6th Wicket: 50 runs in 100 balls (DG Brownlie 21, DL Vettori 26, Ex 4) *Over 43.1: Review by Australia (Bowling), Umpire - Asad Rauf, Batsman - DG Brownlie (Struck down) *New Zealand: 150 runs in 43.6 overs (265 balls), Extras 13 *Bad Light: New Zealand - 176/5 in 51.0 overs (DG Brownlie 32, DL Vettori 45) *Tea: New Zealand - 176/5 in 51.0 overs (DG Brownlie 32, DL Vettori 45) *Rain: New Zealand - 176/5 in 51.0 overs (DG Brownlie 32, DL Vettori 45) *End Of Day: New Zealand - 176/5 in 51.0 overs (DG Brownlie 32, DL Vettori 45) Day 2 *DL Vettori: 50 off 70 balls, 109 mins (4 x 4) *6th Wicket: 100 runs in 180 balls (DG Brownlie 36, DL Vettori 60, Ex 4) *New Zealand: 200 runs in 56.3 overs (340 balls), Extras 13 *Drinks: New Zealand - 223/5 in 63.0 overs (DG Brownlie 47, DL Vettori 76) *DG Brownlie: 50 off 122 balls, 173 mins (7 x 4) *6th Wicket: 150 runs in 254 balls (DG Brownlie 56, DL Vettori 90, Ex 6) *New Zealand: 250 runs in 68.3 overs (413 balls), Extras 15 *New Zealand 1st innings: 1x5 ball over (76th over, bowled by PM Siddle, called by Umpire Asad Rauf) *Innings Break: New Zealand - 295/10 in 82.5 overs (DG Brownlie 77) *Australia 1st innings *Lunch: Australia - 3/1 in 1.1 overs (PJ Hughes 0) *Australia: 50 runs in 12.2 overs (75 balls), Extras 1 *Drinks: Australia - 54/2 in 13.0 overs (UT Khawaja 20, RT Ponting 19) *3rd Wicket: 50 runs in 78 balls (UT Khawaja 23, RT Ponting 24, Ex 5) *Tea: Australia - 91/2 in 27.0 overs (UT Khawaja 38, RT Ponting 34) *Australia: 100 runs in 28.4 overs (176 balls), Extras 6 *RT Ponting: 50 off 95 balls, 148 mins (9 x 4) *Drinks: Australia - 128/3 in 39.0 overs (RT Ponting 53, MJ Clarke 18) *4th Wicket: 50 runs in 88 balls (RT Ponting 25, MJ Clarke 23, Ex 2) *Over 43.5: Review by New Zealand (Bowling), Umpire - Asad Rauf, Batsman - RT Ponting (Struck down) *Australia: 150 runs in 44.6 overs (276 balls), Extras 8 *Bad Light: Australia - 154/3 in 46.0 overs (RT Ponting 67, MJ Clarke 28) *End Of Day: Australia - 154/3 in 46.0 overs (RT Ponting 67, MJ Clarke 28) Day 3 *Over 52.4: Review by Australia (Batting), Umpire - Aleem Dar, Batsman - RT Ponting (Struck down) *Drinks: Australia - 190/4 in 56.0 overs (MJ Clarke 48, MEK Hussey 5) *MJ Clarke: 50 off 95 balls, 150 mins (6 x 4, 1 x 6) *Australia: 200 runs in 57.1 overs (349 balls), Extras 8 *5th Wicket: 50 runs in 78 balls (MJ Clarke 36, MEK Hussey 14, Ex 0) *Drinks: Australia - 227/4 in 67.0 overs (MJ Clarke 76, MEK Hussey 14) *Australia: 250 runs in 74.6 overs (456 balls), Extras 8 *Lunch: Australia - 254/5 in 79.0 overs (MJ Clarke 99, BJ Haddin 2) *MJ Clarke: 100 off 166 balls, 248 mins (14 x 4, 1 x 6) *New Ball Taken: Australia 258/5 after 80.1 overs (MJ Clarke 103, BJ Haddin 2) *6th Wicket: 50 runs in 104 balls (MJ Clarke 22, BJ Haddin 22, Ex 7) *Australia: 300 runs in 88.3 overs (537 balls), Extras 15 *Drinks: Australia - 312/5 in 91.0 overs (MJ Clarke 118, BJ Haddin 35) *BB McCullum kept in place of RA Young from over 99.3 *6th Wicket: 100 runs in 197 balls (MJ Clarke 49, BJ Haddin 44, Ex 7) *Tea: Australia - 345/5 in 105.0 overs (MJ Clarke 139, BJ Haddin 47) *Over 106.2: Review by New Zealand (Bowling), Umpire - Aleem Dar, Batsman - PM Siddle (Struck down) *Australia: 350 runs in 109.1 overs (661 balls), Extras 15 *BJ Haddin: 50 off 109 balls, 175 mins (5 x 4, 1 x 6) *Drinks: Australia - 378/8 in 118.0 overs (BJ Haddin 66, MA Starc 2) *Australia: 400 runs in 122.5 overs (743 balls), Extras 15 *RA Young back to keep in the 115th over *Innings Break: Australia - 427/10 in 129.2 overs (MA Starc 32) *New Zealand 2nd innings *End Of Day: New Zealand - 10/1 in 7.0 overs (MJ Guptill 7, DAJ Bracewell 0) Day 4 *New Zealand: 50 runs in 15.5 overs (96 balls), Extras 3 *Drinks: New Zealand - 58/5 in 18.0 overs (JD Ryder 28, DG Brownlie 12) *Drinks: New Zealand - 81/6 in 28.0 overs (DG Brownlie 18, DL Vettori 6) *New Zealand: 100 runs in 34.6 overs (212 balls), Extras 11 *7th Wicket: 50 runs in 103 balls (DG Brownlie 25, DL Vettori 17, Ex 8) *Lunch: New Zealand - 121/7 in 39.4 overs (DG Brownlie 40) *New Zealand: 150 runs in 46.6 overs (286 balls), Extras 21 *Innings Break: New Zealand - 150/10 in 49.4 overs (RA Young 11) External links *Scorecard at Cricinfo.com Category:Test Matches